


Six Feet Under The Stars

by clockworkasshole



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Football | Soccer, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkasshole/pseuds/clockworkasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Michael have been together for just over a year when they decide to come out together at school. Other stuff happens as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Feet Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: wordsandagirl

Michael and Calum have been dating for about a year before they decided to come out to everyone at school. They didn’t make a huge announcement about it or post it on Facebook; they just rocked up to school on a Friday morning holding hands like they would do if they weren’t in school, or in public. Both boys were expecting to get looks from everyone, but barely anyone actually noticed and when people did they would just smile at the two boys. Calum was happy beyond belief, not because he was ashamed to be with Michael, but he was captain of the soccer team and he was nervous about what everyone was going to say about him and Michael, especially because they were both seniors. He felt Michael tighten his grip as they walked past a few teachers that were staring at their hands. They made their way to the huge tree where they sit every day, already spotting the two blond hair boys.

Ashton and Luke were sitting in their usual positions under the tree. Luke had his thighs over Ashton’s waist and their lips were locked together. By the time Michael and Calum reached them, Ashton already had his hand under Luke’s shirt. You would have thought that they would have some type of dignity at school and try to not tear each other’s clothes off, but no they apparently didn’t. As if it was on cue, Michael groaned and softly kick Ashton’s arm, making them break apart from their make out session. “What do you want Michael” Luke spoke instead of Ashton, his voice sounding rough from the kissing. He looked pissed at the two boys staring down at them but smiled as his eyes travelled down to their intertwined hands. “Ah, so today’s the day right, I’m so proud of you guys!” Ashton smiled up at the boys as well. Michael and Calum were both grinning down at them when Calum’s phone started to buzz in his pocket. He let go of Michael’s hand to grab it out of his pocket and groaned while reading the message and pocketing his phone. He pouted at Michael and Michael pouted at him as well, tipping his head to the side as to ask what was wrong.  
“I have soccer practise today, and I completely forgot. I won’t be able to come home with you after school babe; I have to practise for the final tomorrow.” Calum spoke as his wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist bringing him close. He could feel Michaels pout, but he smiled as Calum softly kissed his neck. They weren’t expecting to feel Ashton’s and Luke’s arms around them but that’s what they got. All the boys were thrown to the ground as Ashton screamed about them being too awesome for girls. Michael couldn’t hold in his laugh as he heard Luke groan in pain as he landed on his ass. The boys all laid on the grass till the bell went, summoning them to go to class.  
Calum guesses that everyone thought that Michael and him would start to act extremely protective and jealous of each other now that they are out, so that’s why everyone looks confused as Michael gives Calum a kiss on the head before he went to his form room instead of completely making out with him like Luke and Ashton do every morning. Like really, they might as well live together for god sakes, they see each that often. “Yo, Hood. I thought you and Clifford finally shacked up. Why aren’t you all over each other man, I wanna see some action” Calum’s team mate Alex shouted from the back of his class as he walked in. Everyone was taking this very well, and there was something heavy in Calum’s stomach that felt like something bad was going to happen.

“you’re not going to… you know kill me for dating Michael are you, like we’ve been together for a while and I’m kind of scared that someone is going to hurt us for being you know… gay?” Calum whispered to Alex as he sat down next to him. He could literally feel the way Alex tensed up at that and looked at him like he was the one to kill someone. “What the fuck are you going on about, why the hell would we want to hurt you or Michael. You guys are super cute, and if anything everyone would hate Ashton and Luke because they always have their hands down each other’s pants” Alex groaned the last bit in frustration and he couldn’t help but crack up and smile, because it was completely true even if they were his best friends. They both fell silent as the teacher started talking about the school rules like they do every morning.  
By the time form was finished Calum had given up on school. But if he was to stay captain of the soccer team he had to at least pass all his subjects and the only subjects that he is currently passing is P.E and Music. Groaning as he remembers he has Morden History he takes his phone out and smiles softly at the picture of Michael as his background. It was the first picture Calum had taken of his newly died brown hair. Michael was threatened to get kicked out of school if he kept dying his hair bright and crazy colours and Calum had the biggest fit when Michael told him on their way home that day. Michael then made Calum dye his hair for him and he remembers how his hands were dyed brown for at least a week. He pulled out his laptop out and made his way to the library.

Calum was so into writing this 1,000 word essay that he didn’t feel the familiar set of arms go around his waist and he almost screamed as he felt lips on his neck, he quickly ripped his headphones out and looked at Michael with terror and shock. Being the nice boyfriend Michael was he burst out laughing at Calum’s face and only stopping when he was sent a scowling look from the Liberian. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Cal I thought you heard me I’m sorry” Michael mumbled as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. Calum shrugged his shoulders and handed Michael one of his headphones “why aren’t you in class Mikey” Calum mumbled, attention back on his essay, and Michael frowned at that and leaned forward. “Had a spare and thought I’d come to the library and study but then I saw you so I came over. What are you doing?” Michaels head was now on Calum’s shoulder and he would have told him to get off but he hasn’t seen Michael in 4 hours and if he has to read his essay one more time he’s going to cry. “Doing my history essay and I only have 400 words. Babe I’m completely fucked how am I supposed to pass this essay if the minimum word count is 1,000 words. This was due like last week and I haven’t handed it in yet I’m going to die Mikey,” Calum climbed onto Michaels lap and let Michael run his hand up and down his back. Michael let Calum breath into his neck as he slid the laptop in front of him and started typing. Calum allowed himself 5 more seconds of breathing in Michaels scent as he pulled back and saw Michael concentrated face. “What are you doing babe” he whispered putting his lips on Michaels check. Of course Calum knew what he was doing, he does it all the time, he writes Calum only one paragraph and then make Calum read over it then go from there. Michael hummed happily as he felt the kisses get closer to his mouth, Even started to tilt his head a bit to accompany the kisses. “Just helping’ you love, this essay question is pretty shit,” whispered as he takes his hands off the keyboard and places them on Calum’s face. Calum smiles and leans in to peck Michael on the lips, a silent thank you he thinks.

Eventually Calum went back to his own seat and Michael pulled out his Spiderman comic book and started reading it, so that’s what Michael meant by ‘studying’. Calum didn’t even realise he was smiling until he felt Michael intertwine their legs and he smiled even more. The bell rang and Calum just finished his essay with 1,110 words. He quickly sent it to his teacher and shut his laptop with victory. He turned to see Michael giggling at him and couldn’t help but punch him in the arm for making fun of him, but Michael only laughed harder and flipped him off. They met the two boys at the tree again and Luke had his head on Ashton’s lap. After about five minutes sitting there silently talking to each other, Luke groaned and turned his head so he was facing Ashton’s stomach and curled into a foetal position.  
“What happened to Luke?” Calum asked as he leaned over to rub the younger boy’s legs. Ashton looked at them sympathetically then leaned down to whisper something into Luke’s ear. Luke groaned again but nodded his head. Ashton raised his head and swallowed loudly. “Luke’s mum found out about us and then made a big scene in front of our math class and she practically told Luke that he was never aloud home again and that he is no longer her son,” Ashton spoke as he ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, not even caring that it’s messing it up. The thing about Ash and Luke is that they are painfully obvious that they are in a relationship, but they have always hid it from Luke’s parents because they are extremely Christian and they would disown him as their son. Luke sniffled as he curled up further into himself and Ashton. “We were actually going to ask you for a lift back home because Ash and I got a lift from mum today and I really don’t want to walk home” Luke croaked out from Ashton’s waist. It took Michael half a second to responded standing up and getting his keys from his pocket. Ashton grabbed Luke so he was straddling his waist and stood up. Luke didn’t even react like you usually would; he just let Ashton do whatever he pleased. Calum looked up at Michael and frowned, Michael shot a quick look at Ashton and Luke leaving the school grounds and then back at Calum. He sighed and crouched down to grab Calum’s face and kissed him before he stood up started walking towards his car. “Text me later babe, good luck at practise, come over after if you can, love you” Michael was running now, scared he was going to get caught by a teacher. Calum doesn’t even know if Michael heard him shout out his ‘I love you too’ but he dropped his head and got out his phone and sent Luke a bunch of hearts and sad faces.  
Calum was going to kill Michael for leaving him alone for the rest of the day. Sure he could hang out with his soccer crew but he was avoiding them until this afternoon. Calum made his way to the field after school, his heart was racing and Michael still hasn’t replied to his text he sent 30 seconds ago about bailing practise because handle how they were going to react. He walked into the changing room to see his team crowing around each other in a huddle. He could feel his phone buzzing but he ignored it. He cleared his throat causing all the guys to jump and look at him. It was quite for literally 2 seconds before they all cheered and tackled him to the ground. Now he knows how Luke felt this morning getting tackled hurts like a bitch. “You actually came, mate we were so scared that you were going to bail on us, we need you man” his team mate Niall screamed from somewhere in the pile up. Calum groaned and made them to let go of him.

Practise went surprisingly normal as Calum put it, beside the not so subtle dick jokes; it was like a normal practise. He had sent Michael a mass pouty text saying that he couldn’t come over tonight as he needs to sleep and he couldn’t do that having a cute Michael Clifford next to him. Michael’s contact picture came up on his phone just as he got comfortable in bed, aka piling pillows all down his front so he could trick his body that it was cuddling Michael. He groaned and stretched his arm to grab his phone and put it to his ear. “Hey Mikey, what’s up, are you okay” Calum was starting to get sleepy, his muscles sore from pushing himself too hard in practice,” he heard a soft sigh and some rustling on the other end of the line then he eventually heard Michaels quite voice. “I can’t sleep without you anymore, do you know how much that sucks. I’m so use to falling asleep and waking up in your arms, that it’s like my body can’t accept it when you’re not here” he sounded just as tired as he was. Calum couldn’t stop the frown from taking over, and sighed trying to get comfortable in bed. He’s hoping that talking to Michael will help him fall asleep. “I love you Michael” he thinks he spoke that more into the pillow than to his phone, but he knows Michael because he replies. They end up falling asleep while on the phone to each other, Michael thought it was awfully cliché.  
Calum has to be on the field in half an hour and he hasn’t seen Michael at all. Michael and Calum this unspoken rule that they have to sneak off 5 minutes before Calum has to go on and give him a kiss, well make out if they have time. But Calum has been looking for the newly dyed blond hair boy and he can’t find him. He just about jumps through the roof when he feels someone slap there arm around his shoulders. It’s Zack; Calum thinks he needs to go up a size in his shirt because it looks like if he moves too much that it’s going to rip off him; maybe that’s the point. “Don’t worry mate, he’ll be here soon. He always comes he’s like your good luck charm, I guess we all know why now” Zack winks at him as he goes to see if Alex is ready to go.

They’re all huddle up shouting things to each other but Calum is still looking through the stands for Michael. He barely feels the slap on head. “Focus Calum, this is literally the worst game for you not to be focused. What’s the game plan” Niall yelled, they’ve already gone through the game plan, but he knows it’s just Niall’s way to try and get his head in the game. They all break apart when the whistle blows. Calum has never felt this nervous in his entire life, and the person who means the most to him isn’t here. He spots his mum waving at him, but all he can focus on is the empty seat next to her. “Head in the game Hood” someone shouts and the game starts.  
They’re losing, they are losing and it’s all Calum’s fault. He can’t focus, he needs to focus he takes a few deep breaths and gets the courage to look up at his mum, at least she’s here right? As soon as he spots her in the stands he feels like he’s going to faint. There next to his tiny mother is the guy of his dreams, sitting there with his head on his mother’s shoulder mumbling something to her, which then makes his mother smile. Michael must have felt Calum’s gaze because he looks him straight in the eyes and mouths “I’m sorry, I love you” and that sets something in Calum, confidence he thinks. When the whistle blows Calum is like a blur. He is moving so fast that his own team mates get confused, by half time they are tied with the other team. Calum rushes over to huddle the boys up, and they all look at Calum like he’s an angel. “What, what’s up why are you all looking at me like that” Calum is slightly out of breath and devouring the water in his bottle. They all shake their heads but Alex speaks for them “Mate, as soon as you seen lover boy you were fucking unstoppable. You need to tell him to never miss a game again” they all nod at Calum and he bursts out laughing because he knows it’s true.

They end up winning the game; the opponents weren’t even that hard. It was just Calum’s mindset that was fucked. He fucking squeals when Michael runs to him and hug him, he’s sweaty and gross but Michaels kissing him and that’s all that matters. The boys are cheering and celebrating behind them, and Calum’s teammates tip the big water cooler over the top of them, they both shout as the team laughs and runs back to the locker room to shower and change, maybe to go out and celebrate. But he doesn’t care when he feels Michael lean down to kiss him again. They eventually went to the locker room together and get an earful of wolf whistles as they go into the shower room together. “Use protection” “don’t get knocked up” “safe sex is best sex” “be grateful you’re actually getting laid” the last one actually got a giggle out of Michael which made Calum smile. He turns the shower on as he starts to take his shirt off; Michael isn’t doing anything but watching Calum get naked. They’ve done this enough times to know that whenever Michael watches Calum play he gets extremely Horny and turned on. Calum just shakes his hair and pulls Michaels wet shirt off, he’s just about to take his pants off when he realises that Michael doesn’t have another shirt to wear because his got drenched by his dickhead teammates, “I’ll be right back baby, I just need to get something be naked by the time I get back” Calum spoke as he re-buttoned his pants and gave Michael a hard kiss before he ran back into the locker room. Not even a second later he hears shouting and laughter from the other boys which make Michael let out a chuckle, he never expected them to be so accepting that they’re actually glad he’s fucking someone up the ass. Calum returns with one of his jerseys and a bottle of lube and a condom. He can tell the condom isn’t his because Michael’s usually the one to buy the condoms. Michaels naked under the spray of the water and raises his eyebrow at the condom, Calum lets a giggle out as he gets undressed “Alex gave it to me as a gift from the team, because I couldn’t find my stash in my locker” Calum blushed as he had to ask his teammates if they had one he could steal. They all jumped up at the opportunity but he only accepted Alex’s because all the other boys already opened them and chucked them at him. Michael shook his head but grabbed Calum’s butt dragging him under the water with him.

“You know, I was just going to give you a victory blow job, but you fucking me sounds much better” Michael whispered as he licked up Calum’s Neck. Calum lets out a low moan as he starts to rock against Michael. He leans up and connects their lips as he grips Michael’s ass with his hands. Michael gasps as Calum’s lightly runs his finder around his hole. “Fucking hell Calum, just hurry up and fuck me, I want to see lift me and fuck me like it’s nothing to you because you’re so strong, fuck hurry up” Michael couldn’t stop mumbling things until Calum shut him up with kisses. Calum leaned over and grabbed the lube and poured a decent amount onto his fingers, he started slow. They know each other so well that when he hears Michael’s breath quickens that he slowly added a second finger. Michael is always so responsive when they have sex and Calum thinks it’s one of his favourite things about Michael, how he always knows how good he’s making Michael feel. “Another one, shit please” Michael is whimpering and begging and Calum can never deny something that Michael wants so badly. So he takes his fingers out then adds his third one. He can hear Michael mumbling his name over and over but when he moans loud and broken he know that he has found that sot in him. “M’gonna fuck you now babe” Michael winched as Calum took his fingers out of him and grab the condom, in the back of his mind he’s surprised the water hasn’t run cold yet.

He rips open the condom and puts in on as quickly as he could while applying lube, because Michael is slowly wanking himself off and Calum wants to fuck him before he comes. He quickly picks Michael up like it’s his nothing and he starts teasing himself over Michaels perky stretched out hole. Michael is grinding down and Calum feels like he’s going to lose his mind. One of his hands leaves Michaels waist and starts to guide himself into the gasping boy that is wrapped around him. By the time Calum bottomed out Michael didn’t even bother to cover the tiny gasps and squeaks that left his mouth. Michael started to respond a few seconds late whimpering out a quite move, as he gripped onto Calum’s broad shoulders, Calum starts to slowly sink back out and into Michael until he loses control and starts to fuck Michael hard and fast. Michael looks like the most obscene angel in front of Calum. With his pretty mouth slightly open and neck exposed, he lets out a whimper as he leaned forward and sucked and bit Michael’s sensitive neck. They were both moaning loud and Calum moved his hand so he could get Michael off, Michael cry’s out and pushes himself down so he could fuck himself back onto Calum’s cock before he his moaning his name loudly as he comes all over Calum’s wet chest. The look that Michael makes when he comes was too much was too much for Calum and set him over until he’s spilling into the condom.

When they both calmed down Calum slid out as Michael softly released his shaky thighs and turned to wash his come off himself, he drags Calum under the now cool spray to clean him off to. When they were finished and Calum turned the water off him went to get his and Michaels clothes, which made Michael frown because he didn’t have any other clothes. “Here babe, wear this” Calum spoke as he gave Michael one of his jersey and his original jeans which were still a bit damp but oh well. They were silent as they got until Calum groaned in defeat and Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “I forgot my shirt, are you right to go babe” Calum looked Michael up and down and smirked at how big the jersey was on Michael. Michael walked over to him limping slightly and intertwined their hands, they reached the door when Calum heard Michael giggle and Calum smiled over his shoulder at him “what’s so funny” and Calum got his answer as soon as he felt Michael run his fingers down his back softly. Michael smirked and shrugged as he opened the door, both boys were shocked to still see most of Calum’s team there and he could see Michael blush so hard that he put his empty hand over his face. As soon as one of the boys saw them they started to scream congratulations at them which made Calum chuckle as he went to his locker to get a shirt.

“Nice back Hood, see you did a good job then” one of his team mates yelled and they all laughed, including Michael which made Calum look up at him. Michael only gave him a small smile in return and started to play with the hem of his overly large shirt. “I like your shirt Clifford, where did you get it from” This time Calum thinks it was Zack that yelled and Michael didn’t reply just nodded his head and laughed as he was getting pulled out of the room to the parking lot. They found Michaels beat up car and got in, it’s kind of sad how they even have to hold hands while Michael drives but they do, always have and probably always will. “So why were you late for my game” Calum mumbled head resting on the window. He felt Michael tighten his grip before he breathed out his explanation, “I was with Ash and Luke, because we had to get some of Luke’s things from his house but his mum was home and she wouldn’t let him in, so I had to climb into his window and get some clothes and his laptop and shit, but then I had to hide in his closet because his mum came in to check his room. When she finally left, the boys where in the car and Luke was crying and Ashton didn’t know what to do so he just thanked me and dropped me home, and I remembered your game and came as soon as I could” Michael rambled out, and Calum couldn’t help but let a small laugh out when he thinks about Michael hiding in Luke closet. “So Luke’s living with Ashton now?” and Michael just nodded his head to confirm the theory.  
“They might come over tomorrow, but I think Luke needs some time to process this, so we should rush it” Michael spoke as he parked his car in the driveway. They made their way to Michael’s bedroom and dropped onto the bed together. Michael pulled the blanket out from under them and curled up under it, Calum joined not even a second later pulling Michael onto his chest. Michael sighed in content as he wiggled a little to get comfortable. Calum felt the throb of his muscles as he fell asleep but nothing could be more pleasing then feeling Michael’s breath slowly on his neck.   
Michael and Calum have been dating for about a year before they decided to come out to everyone at school. They didn’t make a huge announcement about it or post it on Facebook; they just rocked up to school on a Friday morning holding hands like they would do if they weren’t in school, or in public. Both boys were expecting to get looks from everyone, but barely anyone actually noticed and when people did they would just smile at the two boys. Calum was happy beyond belief, not because he was ashamed to be with Michael, but he was captain of the soccer team and he was nervous about what everyone was going to say about him and Michael, especially because they were both seniors. He felt Michael tighten his grip as they walked past a few teachers that were staring at their hands. They made their way to the huge tree where they sit every day, already spotting the two blond hair boys.  
Ashton and Luke were sitting in their usual positions under the tree. Luke had his thighs over Ashton’s waist and their lips were locked together. By the time Michael and Calum reached them, Ashton already had his hand under Luke’s shirt. You would have thought that they would have some type of dignity at school and try to not tear each other’s clothes off, but no they apparently didn’t. As if it was on cue, Michael groaned and softly kick Ashton’s arm, making them break apart from their make out session. “What do you want Michael” Luke spoke instead of Ashton, his voice sounding rough from the kissing. He looked pissed at the two boys staring down at them but smiled as his eyes travelled down to their intertwined hands. “Ah, so today’s the day right, I’m so proud of you guys!” Ashton smiled up at the boys as well. Michael and Calum were both grinning down at them when Calms phone started to buzz in his pocket. He let go of Michael’s hand to grab it out of his pocket and groaned while reading the message and pocketing his phone. He pouted at Michael and Michael pouted at him as well, tipping his head to the side as to ask what was wrong.   
“I have soccer practise today, and I completely forgot. I won’t be able to come home with you after school babe; I have to practise for the final tomorrow.” Calum spoke as his wrapped his arms around Michael’s waist bringing him close. He could feel Michaels pout, but he smiled as Calum softly kissed his neck. They weren’t expecting to feel Ashton’s and Luke’s arms around them but that’s what they got. All the boys were thrown to the ground as Ashton screamed about them being too awesome for girls. Michael couldn’t hold in his laugh as he heard Luke groan in pain as he landed on his ass. The boys all laid on the grass till the bell went, summoning them to go to class.  
Calum guesses that everyone thought that Michael and him would start to act extremely protective and jealous of each other now that they are out, so that’s why everyone looks confused as Michael gives Calum a kiss on the head before he went to his form room instead of completely making out with him like Luke and Ashton do every morning. Like really, they might as well live together for god sakes, they see each that often. “Yo, Hood. I thought you and Clifford finally shacked up. Why aren’t you all over each other man, I wanna see some action” Calum’s team mate Alex shouted from the back of his class as he walked in. Everyone was taking this very well, and there was something heavy in Calum’s stomach that felt like something bad was going to happen.  
“you’re not going to… you know kill me for dating Michael are you, like we’ve been together for a while and I’m kind of scared that someone is going to hurt us for being you know… gay?” Calum whispered to Alex as he sat down next to him. He could literally feel the way Alex tensed up at that and looked at him like he was the one to kill someone. “What the fuck are you going on about, why the hell would we want to hurt you or Michael. You guys are super cute, and if anything everyone would hate Ashton and Luke because they always have their hands down each other’s pants” Alex groaned the last bit in frustration and he couldn’t help but crack up and smile, because it was completely true even if they were his best friends. They both fell silent as the teacher started talking about the school rules like they do every morning.  
By the time form was finished Calum had given up on school. But if he was to stay captain of the soccer team he had to at least pass all his subjects and the only subjects that he is currently passing is P.E and Music. Groaning as he remembers he has Morden History he takes his phone out and smiles softly at the picture of Michael as his background. It was the first picture Calum had taken of his newly died brown hair. Michael was threatened to get kicked out of school if he kept dying his hair bright and crazy colours and Calum had the biggest fit when Michael told him on their way home that day. Michael then made Calum dye his hair for him and he remembers how his hands were dyed brown for at least a week. He pulled out his laptop out and made his way to the library.  
Calum was so into writing this 1,000 word essay that he didn’t feel the familiar set of arms go around his waist and he almost screamed as he felt lips on his neck, he quickly ripped his headphones out and looked at Michael with terror and shock. Being the nice boyfriend Michael was he burst out laughing at Calum’s face and only stopping when he was sent a scowling look from the Liberian. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Cal I thought you heard me I’m sorry” Michael mumbled as he grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. Calum shrugged his shoulders and handed Michael one of his headphones “why aren’t you in class Mikey” Calum mumbled, attention back on his essay, and Michael frowned at that and leaned forward. “Had a spare and thought I’d come to the library and study but then I saw you so I came over. What are you doing?” Michaels head was now on Calum’s shoulder and he would have told him to get off but he hasn’t seen Michael in 4 hours and if he has to read his essay one more time he’s going to cry. “Doing my history essay and I only have 400 words. Babe I’m completely fucked how am I supposed to pass this essay if the minimum word count is 1,000 words. This was due like last week and I haven’t handed it in yet I’m going to die Mikey,” Calum climbed onto Michaels lap and let Michael run his hand up and down his back. Michael let Calum breath into his neck as he slid the laptop in front of him and started typing. Calum allowed himself 5 more seconds of breathing in Michaels scent as he pulled back and saw Michael concentrated face. “What are you doing babe” he whispered putting his lips on Michaels check. Of course Calum knew what he was doing, he does it all the time, he writes Calum only one paragraph and then make Calum read over it then go from there. Michael hummed happily as he felt the kisses get closer to his mouth, Even started to tilt his head a bit to accompany the kisses. “Just helping’ you love, this essay question is pretty shit,” whispered as he takes his hands off the keyboard and places them on Calum’s face. Calum smiles and leans in to peck Michael on the lips, a silent thank you he thinks.  
Eventually Calum went back to his own seat and Michael pulled out his Spiderman comic book and started reading it, so that’s what Michael meant by ‘studying’. Calum didn’t even realise he was smiling until he felt Michael intertwine their legs and he smiled even more. The bell rang and Calum just finished his essay with 1,110 words. He quickly sent it to his teacher and shut his laptop with victory. He turned to see Michael giggling at him and couldn’t help but punch him in the arm for making fun of him, but Michael only laughed harder and flipped him off. They met the two boys at the tree again and Luke had his head on Ashton’s lap. After about five minutes sitting there silently talking to each other, Luke groaned and turned his head so he was facing Ashton’s stomach and curled into a foetal position.  
“What happened to Luke?” Calum asked as he leaned over to rub the younger boy’s legs. Ashton looked at them sympathetically then leaned down to whisper something into Luke’s ear. Luke groaned again but nodded his head. Ashton raised his head and swallowed loudly. “Luke’s mum found out about us and then made a big scene in front of our math class and she practically told Luke that he was never aloud home again and that he is no longer her son,” Ashton spoke as he ran his fingers through Luke’s hair, not even caring that it’s messing it up. The thing about Ash and Luke is that they are painfully obvious that they are in a relationship, but they have always hid it from Luke’s parents because they are extremely Christian and they would disown him as their son. Luke sniffled as he curled up further into himself and Ashton. “We were actually going to ask you for a lift back home because Ash and I got a lift from mum today and I really don’t want to walk home” Luke croaked out from Ashton’s waist. It took Michael half a second to responded standing up and getting his keys from his pocket. Ashton grabbed Luke so he was straddling his waist and stood up. Luke didn’t even react like you usually would; he just let Ashton do whatever he pleased. Calum looked up at Michael and frowned, Michael shot a quick look at Ashton and Luke leaving the school grounds and then back at Calum. He sighed and crouched down to grab Calum’s face and kissed him before he stood up started walking towards his car. “Text me later babe, good luck at practise, come over after if you can, love you” Michael was running now, scared he was going to get caught by a teacher. Calum doesn’t even know if Michael heard him shout out his ‘I love you too’ but he dropped his head and got out his phone and sent Luke a bunch of hearts and sad faces.  
Calum was going to kill Michael for leaving him alone for the rest of the day. Sure he could hang out with his soccer crew but he was avoiding them until this afternoon. Calum made his way to the field after school, his heart was racing and Michael still hasn’t replied to his text he sent 30 seconds ago about bailing practise because handle how they were going to react. He walked into the changing room to see his team crowing around each other in a huddle. He could feel his phone buzzing but he ignored it. He cleared his throat causing all the guys to jump and look at him. It was quite for literally 2 seconds before they all cheered and tackled him to the ground. Now he knows how Luke felt this morning getting tackled hurts like a bitch. “You actually came, mate we were so scared that you were going to bail on us, we need you man” his team mate Niall screamed from somewhere in the pile up. Calum groaned and made them to let go of him.  
Practise went surprisingly normal as Calum put it, beside the not so subtle dick jokes; it was like a normal practise. He had sent Michael a mass pouty text saying that he couldn’t come over tonight as he needs to sleep and he couldn’t do that having a cute Michael Clifford next to him. Michael’s contact picture came up on his phone just as he got comfortable in bed, aka piling pillows all down his front so he could trick his body that it was cuddling Michael. He groaned and stretched his arm to grab his phone and put it to his ear. “Hey Mikey, what’s up, are you okay” Calum was starting to get sleepy, his muscles sore from pushing himself too hard in practice,” he heard a soft sigh and some rustling on the other end of the line then he eventually heard Michaels quite voice. “I can’t sleep without you anymore, do you know how much that sucks. I’m so use to falling asleep and waking up in your arms, that it’s like my body can’t accept it when you’re not here” he sounded just as tired as he was. Calum couldn’t stop the frown from taking over, and sighed trying to get comfortable in bed. He’s hoping that talking to Michael will help him fall asleep. “I love you Michael” he thinks he spoke that more into the pillow than to his phone, but he knows Michael because he replies. They end up falling asleep while on the phone to each other, Michael thought it was awfully cliché.  
Calum has to be on the field in half an hour and he hasn’t seen Michael at all. Michael and Calum this unspoken rule that they have to sneak off 5 minutes before Calum has to go on and give him a kiss, well make out if they have time. But Calum has been looking for the newly dyed blond hair boy and he can’t find him. He just about jumps through the roof when he feels someone slap there arm around his shoulders. It’s Zack; Calum thinks he needs to go up a size in his shirt because it looks like if he moves too much that it’s going to rip off him; maybe that’s the point. “Don’t worry mate, he’ll be here soon. He always comes he’s like your good luck charm, I guess we all know why now” Zack winks at him as he goes to see if Alex is ready to go.  
They’re all huddle up shouting things to each other but Calum is still looking through the stands for Michael. He barely feels the slap on head. “Focus Calum, this is literally the worst game for you not to be focused. What’s the game plan” Niall yelled, they’ve already gone through the game plan, but he knows it’s just Niall’s way to try and get his head in the game. They all break apart when the whistle blows. Calum has never felt this nervous in his entire life, and the person who means the most to him isn’t here. He spots his mum waving at him, but all he can focus on is the empty seat next to her. “Head in the game Hood” someone shouts and the game starts.  
They’re losing, they are losing and it’s all Calum’s fault. He can’t focus, he needs to focus he takes a few deep breaths and gets the courage to look up at his mum, at least she’s here right? As soon as he spots her in the stands he feels like he’s going to faint. There next to his tiny mother is the guy of his dreams, sitting there with his head on his mother’s shoulder mumbling something to her, which then makes his mother smile. Michael must of felt Calum’s gaze because he looks him straight in the eyes and mouths “I’m sorry, I love you” and that sets something in Calum, confidence he thinks. When the whistle blows Calum is like a blur. He is moving so fast that his own team mates get confused, by half time they are tied with the other team. Calum rushes over to huddle the boys up, and they all look at Calum like he’s an angel. “What, what’s up why are you all looking at me like that” Calum is slightly out of breath and devouring the water in his bottle. They all shake their heads but Alex speaks for them “Mate, as soon as you seen lover boy you were fucking unstoppable. You need to tell him to never miss a game again” they all nod at Calum and he bursts out laughing because he knows it’s true.  
They end up winning the game; the opponents weren’t even that hard. It was just Calum’s mindset that was fucked. He fucking squeals when Michael runs to him and hug him, he’s sweaty and gross but Michaels kissing him and that’s all that matters. The boys are cheering and celebrating behind them, and Calum’s teammates tip the big water cooler over the top of them, they both shout as the team laughs and runs back to the locker room to shower and change, maybe to go out and celebrate. But he doesn’t care when he feels Michael lean down to kiss him again. They eventually went to the locker room together and get an earful of wolf whistles as they go into the shower room together. “Use protection” “don’t get knocked up” “safe sex is best sex” “be grateful you’re actually getting laid” the last one actually got a giggle out of Michael which made Calum smile. He turns the shower on as he starts to take his shirt off; Michael isn’t doing anything but watching Calum get naked. They’ve done this enough times to know that whenever Michael watches Calum play he gets extremely Horny and turned on. Calum just shakes his hair and pulls Michaels wet shirt off, he’s just about to take his pants off when he realises that Michael doesn’t have another shirt to wear because his got drenched by his dickhead teammates, “I’ll be right back baby, I just need to get something be naked by the time I get back” Calum spoke as he re-buttoned his pants and gave Michael a hard kiss before he ran back into the locker room. Not even a second later he hears shouting and laughter from the other boys which make Michael let out a chuckle, he never expected them to be so accepting that they’re actually glad he’s fucking someone up the ass. Calum returns with one of his jerseys and a bottle of lube and a condom. He can tell the condom isn’t his because Michael’s usually the one to buy the condoms. Michaels naked under the spray of the water and raises his eyebrow at the condom, Calum lets a giggle out as he gets undressed “Alex gave it to me as a gift from the team, because I couldn’t find my stash in my locker” Calum blushed as he had to ask his teammates if they had one he could steal. They all jumped up at the opportunity but he only accepted Alex’s because all the other boys already opened them and chucked them at him. Michael shook his head but grabbed Calum’s butt dragging him under the water with him.  
“You know, I was just going to give you a victory blow job, but you fucking me sounds much better” Michael whispered as he licked up Calum’s Neck. Calum lets out a low moan as he starts to rock against Michael. He leans up and connects their lips as he grips Michael’s ass with his hands. Michael gasps as Calum’s lightly runs his finder around his hole. “Fucking hell Calum, just hurry up and fuck me, I want to see lift me and fuck me like it’s nothing to you because you’re so strong, fuck hurry up” Michael couldn’t stop mumbling things until Calum shut him up with kisses. Calum leaned over and grabbed the lube and poured a decent amount onto his fingers, he started slow. They know each other so well that when he hears Michael’s breath quickens that he slowly added a second finger. Michael is always so responsive when they have sex and Calum thinks it’s one of his favourite things about Michael, how he always knows how good he’s making Michael feel. “Another one, shit please” Michael is whimpering and begging and Calum can never deny something that Michael wants so badly. So he takes his fingers out then adds his third one. He can hear Michael mumbling his name over and over but when he moans loud and broken he know that he has found that sot in him. “M’gonna fuck you now babe” Michael winched as Calum took his fingers out of him and grab the condom, in the back of his mind he’s surprised the water hasn’t run cold yet.  
He rips open the condom and puts in on as quickly as he could while applying lube, because Michael is slowly wanking himself off and Calum wants to fuck him before he comes. He quickly picks Michael up like it’s his nothing and he starts teasing himself over Michaels perky stretched out hole. Michael is grinding down and Calum feels like he’s going to lose his mind. One of his hands leaves Michaels waist and starts to guide himself into the gasping boy that is wrapped around him. By the time Calum bottomed out Michael didn’t even bother to cover the tiny gasps and squeaks that left his mouth. Michael started to respond a few seconds late whimpering out a quite move, as he gripped onto Calum’s broad shoulders, Calum starts to slowly sink back out and into Michael until he loses control and starts to fuck Michael hard and fast. Michael looks like the most obscene angel in front of Calum. With his pretty mouth slightly open and neck exposed, he lets out a whimper as he leaned forward and sucked and bit Michael’s sensitive neck. They were both moaning loud and Calum moved his hand so he could get Michael off, Michael cry’s out and pushes himself down so he could fuck himself back onto Calum’s cock before he his moaning his name loudly as he comes all over Calum’s wet chest. The look that Michael makes when he comes was too much was too much for Calum and set him over until he’s spilling into the condom.  
When they both calmed down Calum slid out as Michael softly released his shaky thighs and turned to wash his come off himself, he drags Calum under the now cool spray to clean him off to. When they were finished and Calum turned the water off him went to get his and Michaels clothes, which made Michael frown because he didn’t have any other clothes. “Here babe, wear this” Calum spoke as he gave Michael one of his jersey and his original jeans which were still a bit damp but oh well. They were silent as they got until Calum groaned in defeat and Michael raised an eyebrow at him. “I forgot my shirt, are you right to go babe” Calum looked Michael up and down and smirked at how big the jersey was on Michael. Michael walked over to him limping slightly and intertwined their hands, they reached the door when Calum heard Michael giggle and Calum smiled over his shoulder at him “what’s so funny” and Calum got his answer as soon as he felt Michael run his fingers down his back softly. Michael smirked and shrugged as he opened the door, both boys were shocked to still see most of Calum’s team there and he could see Michael blush so hard that he put his empty hand over his face. As soon as one of the boys saw them they started to scream congratulations at them which made Calum chuckle as he went to his locker to get a shirt.  
“Nice back Hood, see you did a good job then” one of his team mates yelled and they all laughed, including Michael which made Calum look up at him. Michael only gave him a small smile in return and started to play with the hem of his overly large shirt. “I like your shirt Clifford, where did you get it from” This time Calum thinks it was Zack that yelled and Michael didn’t reply just nodded his head and laughed as he was getting pulled out of the room to the parking lot. They found Michaels beat up car and got in, it’s kind of sad how they even have to hold hands while Michael drives but they do, always have and probably always will. “So why were you late for my game” Calum mumbled head resting on the window. He felt Michael tighten his grip before he breathed out his explanation, “I was with Ash and Luke, because we had to get some of Luke’s things from his house but his mum was home and she wouldn’t let him in, so I had to climb into his window and get some clothes and his laptop and shit, but then I had to hide in his closet because his mum came in to check his room. When she finally left, the boys where in the car and Luke was crying and Ashton didn’t know what to do so he just thanked me and dropped me home, and I remembered your game and came as soon as I could” Michael rambled out, and Calum couldn’t help but let a small laugh out when he thinks about Michael hiding in Luke closet. “So Luke’s living with Ashton now?” and Michael just nodded his head to confirm the theory.   
“They might come over tomorrow, but I think Luke needs some time to process this, so we should rush it” Michael spoke as he parked his car in the driveway. They made their way to Michael’s bedroom and dropped onto the bed together. Michael pulled the blanket out from under them and curled up under it, Calum joined not even a second later pulling Michael onto his chest. Michael sighed in content as he wiggled a little to get comfortable. Calum felt the throb of his muscles as he fell asleep but nothing could be more pleasing then feeling Michael’s breath slowly on his neck.

“Promise me you won’t leave. Every time I tell myself I’m alone, I know that I’m lying. Thank you for still believing in me. You are not a problem to me, you are my sanity. And I’m in love with you because of it.”


End file.
